Hazy
by Weedster
Summary: After getting out of jail, they all try to move on and forget. Some become distant, others closer. Brewis and Pest never thought things would turn out like this, however. Brewis/Pest, Rated M for obvious reasons. Not sure if complete.


Disclaimer: I don't own Attack the Block, nor do I own FIFA, MW3, Bioshock, or Amnesia: The Dark Descent

Word Count: 3,097

Rating: M (language, drugs, Male/Male sexual content)

Warnings: Don't hate on me or judge me too harshly for the shit that my brain decides to chuck out in the form of writing. Kthanks.

* * *

It had taken a while for them to get back into life as normal. The entire block and then some had managed to spring them from jail, their chief testimonial had been Biggz and of course Sam, who had proved to be not only the ideal witness (as long as she watched her mouth) but also a valued friend and ally by the end of all of this. It helped that they were only kids, save Ron, who was lucky enough to be getting out due to a technicality. They had told the cops that the weed room belonged to Hi-Hatz and that it had been a forcible takeover, and surprisingly enough they believed it. Fucking racists.

Brewis' dad had seen the state of the car, however, and had told him to get out and never come back. Ron's was the only place for him to turn to, and due to the vacant area due to the drug lord's departure, Brewis was left with a spare room. Ron let him live there free of charge, so long as he cooked their meals from time to time. He figured that they'd all been through too much to shut him out. Brewis didn't mind. He was a decent cook.

Moses' home was left decimated by the explosion, and thus he moved in with Biggz and his mum for the time being. His family was nowhere to be found, anyways, and Biggz didn't mind having such a badass for a brother figure either. Moses was grateful, the scars on the side of his face a constant reminder to them all of what they'd done and who they'd lost.

Pest remained a bit unhinged, living with his frail Nan and popping up to Ron's a lot more frequently as the time went by. He went to school when he felt like it, which was most days anyway since the feds were keeping a closer eye on them due to their recent vacating of the jail cells. He had begun to stock up on his firework collection again, having burned out all the rest when the Block was attacked. It was slow work, made even slower due to the fact that Pest was perpetually high on something or another, but it kept his mind from wandering towards those hazy visions of Jerome getting mauled right in front of him or Dennis' head bitten clean off.

Pest was the one who had in fact witnessed both their friends' deaths firsthand, unlike Moses or Biggz. It affected him to the core a whole lot more, and the not quite healed scar on his leg and slight limp from time to time served as an acid reflux type of jolt back to those scenes of horror that he just couldn't seem to shake. He had turned to rolling another joint and jamming it between his lips a lot when he thought of these moments.

All in all, not much had changed, but everything had.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Get the fuck over here, dinner's ready!" Brewis called out to Ron for what seemed to be the fifteenth time, plating the bangers and mash he had whipped up on the fly once he had realized what time it was. Dressed in his boxers and a thin cotton t-shirt, he turned to put the heaping plate of food on the table when he noticed Pest sitting down, waiting expectantly with a small grin on his face.

"Uh... Didn't know you'd be here" Brewis stammered, whirling back around to grab another plate and setting it in front of the kid. Pest looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and shrugged.

"I was in the neighborhood. Looks good bruv" he said, nodding towards the food which he promptly scooped onto his plate. Brewis, for once in his life not on some sort of drug, simply stared.

"Oh good, 'bout time we had some grub" Ron spoke as he entered, sitting his heavy form at the table and messily grabbing for the plate before taking a share. "Pest, you seen the new stuff on the counter in there?" he said after taking a bite. Pest's mouth was already full.

"M'on it right now" he said through a mouthful of food, swallowing before standing up and heading over to the fridge to grab a drink. He returned with a beer can and snapped it open fairly easily, sending foam splattering slightly towards Brewis. He sputtered, some of it landing on his cheek and eyelid.

"Watch it!" he protested, trying to wipe it off on his sleeve. Pest burst into laughter while Ron shook his head in amusement.

"You look like you've got jizz on your face!" Pest managed to cackle out before taking a slurp of the foamy beer. Brewis' eyes narrowed.

"Well you look like you've got a jizz mustache." Pest gave him a confused look, before feeling the foam covering his upper lip and glaring at Brewis. It was his turn to laugh then, but it caught in his throat as Pest reached up to lick it off with his tongue (or at least attempt to). That looked provocative, Brewis thought to himself, and picked at his food absently.

"So how're things at school then? Gettin' good grades and makin' the feds proud?" Ron asked. Pest snickered.

"I'm showin' up, that's good enough for them innit? 'Sides, Nan doesn't care. Biggz an' Moses are doing okay. Don't see too much of 'em no more, though. Always holed up playing Fifa. Don't really like that game, I like Bioshock and Dead Space better."

Brewis stared at him as he rambled, realizing just how hurt Pest must have been by his friends snubbing him. Sure, he was a bit off. He had more problems psychologically than the other two, and was a tad crazy. Sure. But that gave them no excuse to hide away and leave their friend to... well, this. "At least you're okay in school" he said quietly. Pest looked at him.

"Why, aren't you?"

Brewis shrugged. "College is different. I'm doing alright, but ever since dad stopped caring he also stopped helping. I've had to drop a few classes since I couldn't pay for them... Had to get another job."

"That's alright bruv. You'll be fine. 'M probably not even gonna get into a college" Pest mumbled, yet still managed to sound strangely optimistic. Once again, Brewis stared.

"I'll help you. Get into college I mean."

Pest looked at him in surprised, their eyes making contact and freezing. Ron watched the scene quietly, passively chewing on the food in order to not disturb whatever was taking place at this moment.

"Thanks, bruv."

"No problem, mate."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pest stopped by a lot more after that evening, and not only just to see Ron and his new drugs. He stopped and hung out with Brewis, spending time with the older guy and increasingly becoming closer to him as a result.

Half the time they saw each other they smoked weed, but surprisingly enough the other half they stayed clean. Pest was slowly beginning to distance himself even further from Moses and Biggz, who noticed but didn't act on it. Being younger than him (if only by a year or two), they took the feds' punishment and watchful eye a lot more seriously than he did.

One day Pest brought up his laptop and decided to make Brewis play Amnesia: The Dark Descent with him, and it turned out to be a real experience for the both of them. Ron was out, presumably buying groceries. Pest had them sitting in the living room with all the lights out and the volume on the computer turned up to its fullest.

The game was definitely terrifying, and even at the smallest scary sound Brewis would jump a mile. Pest laughed a lot.

"No, no, you've gotta go that way."

"Shut up, I know. The damn walls are moving."

"Just turn on your lantern!"

"That's for pussies!"

"You're the biggest pussy of them all, Brew!"

"HOLY FUCK WHAT IS THAT!"

Brewis jumped about ten feet in the air as a monster rounded the corner, and he didn't manage to collect his wits enough to even run from it as it slashed away at him and killed his character instantly. Pest was howling with laughter.

"You... Bruv, you didn't even run! Fuckin' sick, man. You're killin' me!" he gasped, wiping fake tears from his eyes and pushing his curly hair out of his eyes a bit. Brewis glared at him as he waited to respawn.

"Shut up already. You screamed like a little girl too."

"With laughter, it's different!"

"Fuck you."

"Is that a proposition?"

Pest was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and Brewis was glad for the darkness of the room, or he might have been able to make out the pink that tinted his cheeks. "Fuck off!" he spat, running around the monster this time and making a mad dash for the ladder that would get him out of the room.

Pest was laughing again.

As the loading screen took him into another area of the creepy castle, Brewis set the computer down and headed towards the kitchen to get another beer. When he returned, Pest was nowhere to be found.

"Pest?" he called out, apprehensive for a moment. That game really fucked with his mind, and it seemed as if the walls were closing in on him and constricting him in all sorts of uncomfortable ways. "Stop fucking around" he said with a crack in his voice, which he drowned with a swig of beer.

"Pest? This isn't fucking funny. Come out already." He made his way over to the couch, set his beer on the table, and stared at the game as it finished loading. Upon the new map opening up he was suddenly tackled into the couch and he let out a roar of indignation tinged with fear as he began pummeling whatever it was that jumped him.

Realizing that it was Pest, he scoffed and struggled against the younger boy and attempted to get his bearings. They were a twist of muffled grunts and limbs and straining muscles for a while until Brewis managed to flip them so that he was pinning Pest to the couch, arms above his head and legs stuck between his own.

"...The fuck was that for?" Brewis managed to get out breathily as he looked down at Pest. The other boy just smirked.

"Wanted to see what you'd do, 's all. Nice position by the way" he said with a wink and a shit-eating grin that caused Brewis to realize exactly how this might look if someone were to come in and spot them just then. He flushed.

"You idiot."

Pest simply smiled up at him, his eyes glinting and conveying to Brewis exactly what it was that needed not be said. He didn't want to get up.

It was at that moment that the click of keys in a lock reverberated across the apartment, sending Brewis flying off of Pest and sprawled onto the floor as Ron made his way with a sack of... well, something into the room.

"Why's it all dark in here? And why's Brewis on the floor?" he asked, not holding back a snicker when he saw the expression on Brewis' face.

"We're playing Amnesia, the pussy fell off the damn couch when he got a fright" Pest explained with a laugh, reaching over and nonchalantly taking a sip from Brewis' beer can. They locked eyes for a moment, before Brewis stood up and dusted himself off dramatically.

"I'm gonna beat this fucking game if it kills me."

"You do that. I've got some good shit in here, Pest, if you wanted to try it..." Ron said, offloading a few groceries along with the expected bag of... whatever it was. Pest shot up and headed over to the kitchen, while Brewis sighed and continued playing. Shit was getting confusing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next time anything of consequence happened between the two of them, things started out anything but pleasantly. Brewis had come back to the flat from work and noticed that the flat was empty as he expected it would be at this time in the afternoon. He made his way to his room, pushing the door open and letting out a yelp of surprise. Pest was sprawled on his bed, blood seeping from his nose onto the pillowcase, his eyes glassy.

"What the fuck, Pest!" Brewis yelled, dropping his bag and jacket before running over to the younger boy. His hands hovered over him, not sure what they should be doing. Pest let out a low groan. Brewis ran back out of the room to the kitchen where he wet a rag in the sink and turned to go back to his bleeding friend, but something caught his eye before he did.

A few lines of white powder with a small straw were set out on the counter. Brewis walked over to take a closer look. It seemed as if two of them had been snorted up, but there were three more still there. Brewis suddenly became nauseous, rushing back to his bedroom and finding Pest exactly how he'd left him. He placed the wet cloth over his nose before helping him sit up on the edge of the bed, not managing to catch the full gush of blood as it exploded from Pest's nose and seeped through the rag. Letting out a whimper, Pest held the cool rag tighter to his face. Brewis sighed and wrapped his arm around Pest's waist to help him stand and hobble over to the bathroom, where he sat him down on the toilet before running the sink.

"Gimme the rag" he asked, and Pest handed him the bloody rag, which in its absence did not staunch the blood flow from his nose. "Tilt your head up" Brewis said, not knowing if that was the right procedure or not but figured it would have to do while he rinsed the rag. He placed it back on his nose gently, absently moving a strand of hair from the boy's face as he did so.

"Thadk youb."

"Yeah. What's this all about, eh? Snorting some of that new shit Ron's been grabbing at. You don't even know what's innit." Brewis couldn't help the frustration from leaking into his tone as he spoke to him.

"It's my birfday." Pest mumbled by way of explanation, but something in his eyes made him seem much more troubled.

"And?"

Silence for a while. Brewis changed the rag once more, and thankfully the blood flow stopped enough by then so Pest didn't have to tilt his head back again. The minutes ticked by.

"Me Nan's dead."

Brewis' head snapped away from the mirror in front of him and to the anxious and depressed visage of Pest, who was now clutching the bloody rag in his hands as the flow had stopped completely.

"Found her when I came home from school today. Jus' lyin' there on the sofa, staring at the telly."

Brewis was worried he might cry. He got up and kneeled in front of his friend, in attempt to see his face and gauge how he was doing. 'Well fuck it, he's fucking depressed genius! How do you think he's fucking doing?' Brewis thought as he searched Pest's blank face, those eyes clenched up in attempt to not let emotion spill forward.

Suddenly there was no space between them and their lips were connected, and Brewis let out a muffled gasp of surprise as Pest kissed him, and he kissed back. Hands found their way into hair, pulling bodies closer and tears were falling and mixing with skin.

Brewis pulled Pest up and they backed into his bedroom, still kissing. They fell on the bed in a ragged mix of limbs and much like the last time on the couch Brewis found himself on top of the boy, who was desperately tugging at their clothes and kissing every inch of skin he could find.

Brewis reached out with his lips to suck and bite on Pest's lower lip, causing a moan to escape the boy's throat as his shirt was pulled off and over his head. Brewis descended on Pest's erect nipple, sucking and teasing it and causing Pest to write beneath him. One of his hands snuck into Pest's pants, while the other found its way to Pest's hand and clutched it, twining their lean fingers together as he moved lower and tugged at the pants and boxers and finally took him in his mouth.

Pest moaned, arching up into the warm mouth and grabbing a fistful of Brewis' wavy hair as he was pleasured despite his emotional pain. Brewis hollowed out his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down and licking swirls around the tip before deepthroating him to the base. Pest let out a loud groan and spilled into his mouth, some of it escaping onto Brewis' face.

"Heh, you really do have jizz on your face" Pest laughed lightly before tugging off Brewis' shirt limply. Brewis rolled his eyes and kissed Pest fully, tongue still slick with cum and tasting of him. He shrugged out of his jeans, already hard enough to get a condom on.

He slid a wet finger into Pest, causing the other boy's tears to start afresh yet mixed with pleasure this time. Another finger, and another. And then Brewis pushed into him, groaning out his name and leaning forward to place his head beside Pest's as he thrusted. Pest arched back, a small scream escaping his throat which he muffled into Brewis' neck as their hips collided. He ground into his lover, needing all the pleasure he was receiving and giving as much as he could in return.

Brewis sucked on Pest's jawline lightly, then moved lower to bite a harsh hickey into the younger boy's neck. His thrusts became quicker and more violent, his hands gripping the bedsheets on either side of Pest, whose own hands were grasping Brewis' toned arms and shoulders for support.

With a groan, he came and Pest followed suit. He was surprised he had managed to make it twice in one go, but didn't care. Brewis pulled out of him, threw off the condom, and reached over to pull his new lover into his arms.

"Happy Birthday, Pest" he whispered before it all drifted to black.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Needless to say, Ron was surprised that evening when Pest came out of Brewis' room wearing only a pair of Brewis' boxers.

* * *

Leave me a review, much appreciated if you do.


End file.
